Lumpuhkanlah Ingatanku
by Piyooo
Summary: "Jika aku tidak bisa membencimu, maka aku akan memaksa diriku sendiri untuk melupakanmu. Maafkan aku, saranghae Lee Donghae..." Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, YAOI, BROKEN(?), OS


Lumpuhkanlah Ingatanku

By Piyooo

Genre : Yaoi romance/hurt/angst (a lil bit, maybe)

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshoot (yang terlalu pendek)

Cast : Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae

Disclaimer : Terserah mereka mau jadi milik siapa, saya hanya pinjam nama

Warning : BROKEN!eunhaehyuk (maybe?)

A/N : Terinspirasi dari lagunya Geisha "Lumpuhkanlah Ingatanku". Errr, tidak begitu nyambung sih. Hehehehe #plak. Entahlah, saya lagi suka sama lagu ini. Kalau ada, bacanya bisa sambil dengerin lagu itu. Dan buat...mm, sayangnya anda ga login...buat "guest" yg merasa aja, jika anda membaca ini tolong dibaca apa yang saya katakan di bawah yaa, terimakasih.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh Hyukjae jika rasanya akan sesakit ini. Saat orang yang benar-benar dicintai melebihi dirinya sendiri mengkhianatinya, bermain cinta dengan yang lain di belakangnya. Dan lebih sakit lagi saat ternyata ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun sekedar untuk marah apalagi membenci. Ia hanya terlalu mencintainya, mencintai seorang _namja _bernama Lee Donghae yang telah menemaninya hari-harinya selama hampir tiga tahun ini.

Dan tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bagi seorang petualang cinta seperti Lee Hyukjae. Bukan. Ia bukan seorang _playboy _yang suka bermain cinta atau mempermainkan hati kekasih-kekasihnya. Ia hanya mencari yang tepat, yang benar-benar akan dicintainya sepenuh hati, untuk selamanya. Dan hatinya memilih seorang Lee Donghae yang saat itu tanpa sengaja bertabrakan dengannya saat pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di universitas pilihannya. _Love at the first sight? _Mungkin saja. Yang ia tahu, saat pandangannya beradu dengan pandangan teduh Donghae, hatinya seolah berkata _"ia orangnya, yang akan aku cintai sepenuh hatiku selamanya"._

Tapi kenangan selama tiga tahun seperti tak berguna saat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat kejadian itu. Seperti sebuah mimpi buruk. Ia hanya diam melihatnya. Bahkan tak satupun kata-kata kasar yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dilihatnya sang kekasih hati bercumbu dengan seorang _yeoja _yang dikenalnya sebagai _hobbae _mereka di fakultas seni. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum, berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari rumah Donghae. Berpura-pura tak melihat apapun. Bahkan saat kekasihnya itu memanggil-manggil namanya, menyuruhnya berhenti, ia tetap berjalan. Memasuki mobilnya dan dengan tergesa-gesa menjalankannya. Ia hanya tak ingin mendengar apapun, terlebih hatinya belum siap untuk menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Dan sekalipun ia tidak pernah-lebih tepatnya tidak ingin-membahasnya. Donghae pun sudah berulang kali meminta maaf padanya, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat menyesal dan ia hanya mencintainya seorang, yang hanya akan selalu ditanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Tapi ternyata berpura-pura baik-baik saja justru lebih menyakitkan dan menyesakkan untuk hatinya. Status mereka masih sama, sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tapi arti "kekasih" sudah tak bisa ia pahami lagi saat mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya saja atau mungkin hanya saling tersenyum saat tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan di koridor kampus. Tidak ada bercanda berdua, bermanja-manja, menginap di salah satu dari rumah mereka, ciuman apalagi malam yang penuh desahan. Dingin. Hanya dingin yang ia rasakan di hubungan mereka.

Dan bukannya Hyukjae tidak tahu jika sebenarnya Donghae juga tersiksa dengan hubungan seperti ini. Ia juga tahu Donghae sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Tapi berbicara masalah ini, ia lah yang paling tersiksa. Hatinya sakit, sakit sekali. Jika bisa ingin sekali ia membenci Donghae. Dan membuang memori tentang keduanya sejauh mungkin dari ingatannya. Tapi ternyata ia tak mampu. Rasa cintanya terlalu besar mengalahkan segala benci dan marah yang semakin lama semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

Angin malam yang dingin berhembus melewati jendela mobil yang ia biarkan terbuka, menyisir helaian rambut merahnya dengan lembut. Dingin terasa di kulitnya. Tapi hatinya merasa jauh lebih dingin. Hyukjae mendesah bersamaan dengan asap nikotin yang sedari tadi ia hirup. Sungguh, ia bukanlah perokok. Justru dulu ia sangat tidak suka jika ada temannya yang merokok di dekatnya. Tapi hatinya terlalu kalut sehingga membutuhkan benda penuh racun itu untuk menemaninya.

Hyukjae membuang sebatang rokok terakhirnya yang masih separuh itu. _Sigh, _ia mendesah saat dilihatnya dua bungkus kosong rokok ada di atas _dashboard _mobilnya. Sudah berapa jam ia berada di sini? Bahkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi berdering sama sekali tak diperdulikannya. Ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Donghae, kekasihnya.

Kekasih? Entahlah. Hyukjae tidak tahu apakah Donghae masih bisa disebut sebagai kekasihnya. Yang ia tahu pasti hanya satu. Ia masih sangat mencintai Donghae. Cinta yang dulu membuat hidupnya indah, yang bahkan masih ia jaga di hatinya sampai sekarang meski cinta itu telah menyakiti hatinya dengan sangat dalam.

Malam yang sepi. Jalan raya pun terasa lenggang saat Hyukjae melajukan mobilnya. Hanya ada beberapa mobil yang berpapasan dengannya. Tentu saja, ia sedang berada di tempat yang agak jauh dari pusat kota. Mobilnya terus melaju pelan. Semakin lama semakin cepat saat kilasan-kilasan memorinya dengan Donghae muncul satu per satu dalam otaknya. Pertemuan pertama mereka, pelukan, ciuman, desahan di setiap malam, semuanya.

Bahkan saat pengkhianatan itu terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Telak membuat genggamannya pada kemudi semakin erat dan injakan kakinya pada gas semakin dalam. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus kencang menyapu wajahnya karena jendela mobil yang-sedari tadi masih-ia biarkan terbuka. Berharap angin itu dapat membawa pergi sakit di hatinya. Tapi ia sadar, sakit itu akan terus terasa selama cintanya untuk Donghae masih ada. Dan itu berarti selamanya ia akan merasakan sakit itu. Kecuali...

...Hyukjae bisa melupakannya.

Hyukjae masih melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Pandangan matanya kosong. Bahkan saat silau lampu dari kendaraan besar di depannya sama sekali tak membuatnya mengurangi kecepatan di tikungan tajam itu. Hingga...

CKKIIIIIITTTT! BRAAKKK!

.

.

.

_"Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia_

_Ku ingin ku lupakannya_

_Lumpuhkanlah ingatanku, hapuskan tentang dia_

_Hapuskan memoriku tentangnya_

_Hilangkanlah ingatanku jika itu tentang dia_

_Ku ingin ku lupakannya..."_

"...maafkan aku, _saranghae _Lee Donghae..."

.

.

.

Musim gugur. Pemandangan di luar penuh dengan daun-daun kering berserakan. Cuaca sedikit dingin, tapi tak menyurutkan langkah kaki seorang _namja _untuk terus menapaki jalan setapak yang akan membawanya pada sang kekasih hati.

Lee Donghae-_namja _itu-terlihat begitu semangat hari ini. Senyum indah terus terukir di wajah tampannya. Tentu saja ia bahagia. Sang tercinta, kekasih hatinya, sudah membuka matanya setelah hampir sebulan ini "tertidur". Sebulan yang lalu, kekasihnya mengalami kecelakaan. Mobil yang dikemudikan sang kekasih jatuh ke dalam jurang yang dalam dan terjal. Dan sebuah keajaiban, kekasihnya selamat. Hanya ada beberapa luka yang membuatnya harus tak sadarkan diri. Dan betapa bahagianya ia saat kekasihnya itu telah membuka matanya.

Pagi-pagi sekali ia mendapat kabar dari rumah sakit bahwa Lee Hyukjae-kekasihnya-sudah sadar. Hampir sebulan lebih Donghae terus berbicara dengan sosok Hyukjae yang tertidur. Menemaninya, tanpa lelah merawatnya. Dan kini ia bisa berbicara dan bercanda lagi seperti dulu. Iya, seperti dulu. Saat sebelum kebodohan itu dilakukannya. Betapa ia sangat menyesalinya. Ia baru menyadari ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae setelah menyakiti hati _namja _berambut merah itu. Ia memang bodoh, baru menyadarinya setelah ia menyakiti orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi itu masa lalu. Ia dan Hyukjae akan memulainya dari awal lagi, saling mencintai.

Donghae sudah sampai di ruangan Hyukjae di rawat. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati kekasihnya itu sedang duduk di ranjang dengan seorang suster yang berdiri di sampingnya, mengecek infusnya. Setelah suster itu selesai dengan pekerjaannya, ia tersenyum pada Donghae dan keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

Donghae mendekat. Dilihatnya Hyukjae yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Hyuk, aku merindukanmu..."

Donghae memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat tapi lembut. Seolah tahu bahwa kekasihnya belum sembuh total. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri. Tapi Hyukjae hanya terdiam, tak membalas pelukannya. Apakah Hyukjae masih belum memaafkan kesalahannya?

"..."

"_Saranghae, jeongmal saranghae _Hyukkie..."

"Kau..."

Kadang, kita merasa memiliki dan merasa sangat mencintai setelah kehilangan. Maka peluk eratlah apa yang kau yakin menjadi milikmu dan jangan pernah lepaskan. Karena sekali saja melepaskan, penyesalan itu akan membayangimu selamanya.

"Hyuk?"

"Kau...siapa?"

.

.

.

_"Jika aku tidak bisa membencimu, maka aku akan memaksa diriku untuk melupakanmu. Maafkan aku,_ _saranghae Lee Donghae..."_

.

.

.

END!

Duh, Lee Donghaek~ teganya dirimu teganya teganya...pada Hyukjae~ #slapped.

Selamat malam eh pagi ding, eh bukan...duh. Errrr, hehehehe #plak. Abaikan. Saya hanya sedang terbangun tengah malam dan ga bisa tidur lagi dan malah dengerin lagu galau dan jadilah ff ini #nyengir innocent.

Dimaklumi yaa jika ada typo, ini tengah malem menjelang pagi mbak, mas yaa...Saya males ngeditnya, hehe. Dan NO SEKUEL yaa...

Aaa! Saya hampir lupa. Acc twitter saya yg at)pikapiyopp itu udah ga bisa, saya ganti uname. Kmarin ada yg nyari, dan entah gmn caranya bisa ketemu juga. Hehehe, mian yaa...

Terimakasih untuk semua readers (termasuk siders) yang udah baca ff-ff saya. Dan terimakasih banyak untuk yang berkenan memberi review. Maaf ga pernah bisa balas satu2. Tapi semua saya baca dan saya sangat senang :D

Dan sepertinya saya perlu meluruskan sesuatu disini. To the point aja yaa. Saya suka haehyuk(seme!hae&uke!hyuk) tapi saya juga suka eunhae(seme!hyuk&uke!hae). Jadi ga ada istilah "dulu haehyuk, sekarang eunhae". Mungkin memang benar dulu saya suka haehyuk, tapi sekarang saya suka eunhae juga. Lebih tepatnya "dulu haehyuk, sekarang haehyuk&eunhae" begitu :) Saya masih bisa kok baca/nulis ff haehyuk. Dan sekarang saya bisa baca/nulis ff eunhae/haehyuk :D Tolong di baca ulang profile saya yaa :)

Dan mengenai pairing...setiap elf pasti punya kok pair fav. Entah itu dengan sesama member ataupun di luar member SJ. Saling respect aja :) Dan tentang ke-real-an sebuah pair...jangan bicara masalah itu dengan saya, saya ga ngerti. Meski saya suka eunhae/haehyuk, tapi saya gak pernah berani bilang "EUNHAE IS REAL".

Buat "guest" yg merasa saja, semoga anda paham apa yang saya maksud diatas. Terimakasih :) oh ya, yang saya herankan...anda bilang pair fav anda itu, tapi knp anda bisa nyasar baca ff saya yg jelas2 eunhae/haehyuk? Bahkan anda tau saya dulunya sering nulis ff haehyuk? ._.

Okey, sepertinya saya udah kebanyakan ngomong...

See yaa :)

Piyooo


End file.
